


Welcome Winchesters

by LucieFuhrMoriarty



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucieFuhrMoriarty/pseuds/LucieFuhrMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things start getting more interesting in Nightvale as the Winchester brothers show up. </p><p>This is a story I first published here:<br/>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9803948/1/Welcome-Winchesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapters are short. I type the majority of them in class when I'm bored. There will probably be quite a few chapters though so no worries :)

"Sammy, how them directions coming along?" Dean asked, his eyes glancing toward his little brother, then back at the barren desert landscape.

"To tell you the truth Dean, I have no freaking idea where we are. It's almost as if we have dropped off the map." Sam replied with a look of extreme confusion and annoyance.

"So you got us lost?"

"Me?! You're the one driving here not me!"

"Damn it Sam! See and this is why you – "

"Look, there's a sign over there." Sam pointed out to the single sign in miles.

Welcome to NightVale.


	2. Chapter 2

All who wander are not lost; they are just in need of a good map. Welcome to NightVale.

*Theme Music*

Listeners, I have been handed a box from a member of the Sherriff's Secret Police. I do not know what it contains, for it is encased in a metallic covering and there appears to be no opening. I attempted to ask the man about it, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke, following his loud screech of victory at his completed mission. More news on the box when the new intern Tessa figures out a way to open it.

NightVale, though it doesn't happen often, we get visitors in our midst. We may not know who they are, or what they want, but we must treat them in the usual manner. The usual manner, listeners…. We have had reports of two men travelling through our small, pleasant town. They are described as traveling in an old black Chevrolet Impala. Their motives have yet to be discovered. More on the story as it develops.

And now a word from our sponsors:

The inky black sky is vast. The desert wastes that surround us are endless. There is no escape. To even think of it is futile. This eternal prison shall imprison us all. What are we to do? Nothing. Just learn to accept your imminent doom, and know in your soul, there is nothing you can do to stop it. Gather the ones dearest to you, for it may be the last….

This message brought to you by Pepsi.

Well listeners, I have just received words into my mind via my ear canals. This is a strange and unusual occurrence, but that isn't the point of me telling you. The words I heard told me that Old Woman Josie has been speaking to the angels about the visitors to our town. She says the angels are arguing in their beautiful voices about these two men. She can't decipher what all they are saying, but she says one of them is extremely angry, his wings spreading and fluttering in a fury. More on this story later.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean I'm a little concerned..."

"Shut up Sam." Dean said. Though he wouldn't admit it, this town was starting to freak him out a little too. Everyone he had passed in the Impala would stare at him with wide blank empty eyes. Some of them even appeared to hiss at them as they passed. Every where there was posters with a large eye, with a crescent moon as a pupil with the words "If you see something, say nothing, and drink to forget." Now that's a saying I could live by. Dean thought absentmindedly.

"Dean."

"What Sam?"

"Look." Sam pointed to a man on the side of the road. The man was frantically waving a clipboard clearly trying to get their attention.

"Should we pull over?"

"Dude Sam you guys have matching hair."

"Dean this is serious."

Dean sighed and and turned the wheel pulling up along the curb. The man's crisp clean lab coat fluttered in the wind as the car came to a stop in front of him.

"Can we help you?"

"Actually I was thinking I could help you. I know why you're here."

The brothers looked at each other than back to the man.

"We're listening."


	4. Chapter 4

"Listeners I have just received a call from you know who. No not Voldemort. Carlos, my perfect scientist boyfriend. He has made contact with the strangers in the Impala. I'm worried for him, Nightvale. He is in violation of at least 4 different laws set in place by the Sheriff's Secret Police, including believing in mountains, but that is besides the point. He says he is taking them to his laboratory to examine a new specimen he has discovered. Are these men scientists as well? There were no reports of these men wearing lab coats, all though that would certainly change things listeners. Hang on... Ok a letter from Station Management was just handed to me by our new intern Tessa... Oh dear. Um listeners this note says here that if I don't start reporting on actual news I may be fired. From existence. I'm sorry I'm just a little concerned about my scientist boyfriend with these new strangers. I just want to know he is safe. But, *sigh* I am a reporter and this is my job. Listeners lets take a look at traffic.

There is a car. A single car. The only car on the road. There is a man in the car. There are multiple men in the car. Three men to be exact. They are on their way somewhere important. To something important. They are silent. But the radio is not. It is loud. Rock and Roll music blares from the speakers, which has been outlawed for years since the accident of '94. Hopefully the men will not pass the Sheriff's Secret Police blimps patrolling Highway 800. They are almost to their destination. They are passing the Whispering Forest. Except, something is wrong. The trees are silent. They whisper not a word. The man in the back seat is intrigued and writes on a clipboard. The two men in the front do not notice. They do not notice a lot of do not notice the danger they are in by coming here. The do not see the eyes staring at them from deep within the forest. They do not hear the beating of wings overhead. They do not notice, but neither does the man in the back of the car, which is unusual for him. He notices a lot of things usually.

This has been traffic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I try to write a chapter every day but I'm hella lazy.

The brothers pulled up to the laboratory and put the car into park. They glanced back at the man in the lab coat. 

“What did you say your name was?” 

“I didn’t. It’s Carlos.” 

“I’m Sam, and this is my brother Dean.” 

“Oh I know.” 

Sam and Dean shared a quick startled look. 

“How?” 

“He told me.” 

“Who’s he?” 

“The man in the Tan Jacket. I’d tell you more about him, but I can’t recall much else, other than the tan jacket. Is that important in anyway?” 

Sam watched Dean out of the corner of his eye. Dean took a steadying breath and shook his head. 

“No not really. What else did he say about us?” 

“You two are good men. To trust you.” Carlos said opening the door and stepping out of the Impala. Sam followed suit as Dean shut off the engine. 

“Now I don’t usually allow strangers, especially non-scientist strangers into my laboratory, but the Man said you two were from the Vague yet Menacing Government Agency so I suppose I have to allow you inside.” He pushed the door open and walked briskly to the laboratory elevator. Dean and Sam gazed around at the tables cluttered with papers and broken clocks everywhere. A man sitting at one of tables looked up and smiled at them as they passed. 

“Carlos wait!” The man said standing up and following Carlos to the elevator.

“Steve? How did yo get in here?” 

“That’s not important Carlos. I came to warn you. You have to let that specimen go. If The City Council and The Sheriff’s Secret Police catch you with it, you may have to go to The Black Box, pending erasure from existence.” 

Sam and Dean both took a step back and looked at each other in confusion. Dean mouthed to his brother, Dude what the actual fuck? 

Sam shrugged and glanced back to the other two men. 

“Steve, thank you for your concern, but I am a scientist. I must know.” Carlos said brushing him aside and pushing the down button on the elevator. The door dinged and slid open slowly. Carlos waved Sam and Dean into the elevator and pressed the button leading to the basement. Dean stared out at the man, Steve, as the elevator doors slid shut. The man’s eyes seemed almost sad. Dean shook off the creeping feeling growing up along the back of his neck. The elevator shook and it lowly descended to the lower levels. 

“So what is it exactly that we are going to be looking at?” 

Carlos stood in silence for a few moments then turned to face the two brothers. 

“Tell me boys... Do you believe in angels?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to right

The two brothers looked at each briefly then stared back at Carlos with a suspicious gleam in their eye’s. 

“I mean- it’s just that- well, here in Nightvale the people aren’t allowed to believe in them. I was just wondering if perhaps, since you two were from out of town that maybe you did.” Carlos said quickly, gesturing wildly with his hand.

“We do. They’re real.” Sam said softly. Carlos sighed with relief and visibly relaxed. 

“Well then, you’ll be pleased to know I believe I have captured one and am holding it for -.” 

“Wait, hold on.” 

“How did you capture an angel? The only way to keep it trapped is-” 

“Oh I know, The Man in The Tan Jacket told me how to make the circle of holy oil and set it ablaze. Now it wasn’t easy getting the angel into the circle let me tell you, but -” 

“Did the angel tell you it’s name?” Sam asked quickly. 

“Hm? Oh, I guess I didn’t think to ask. How rude of me. Ah oh well, I can ask momentarily.” Carlos said as the elevator finally came to a stop at the lowest level of the building. The doors slid open to reveal another white room, just without all of the desks and assorted papers lying about. There was only a push cart filled with various microscopes and other scientific equipment laying on it, pushed off to the side. The dead center of the room was on fire. Well a controlled fire, burning in the shape of a circle surrounding the man standing in the center of it. The three men stepped into the room silently each with a different expression on his face. Dean, looking determined as usual, Sam rapt with the curiosity of which angel it might be, and Carlos was overly excited as he usually was as when he was on the brink of a new scientific discovery. The man in the circle of flames cocked his head slightly, as if listening to the approaching footsteps, but didn’t turn around. 

“So, which one are you?” Dean asked glaring at the back of the man’s head. A small chuckle came from the man. 

“Ah Dean, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about me already?” 

Dean narrowed his eyes as Sam’s jaw fell slack. 

“Wait is that...”

“No it can’t be.”  
“Wait, lemme get my clipboard!” 

“No can do Sam-Clone!” The man said twirling around quickly to face them. Carlos let out a groan of frustration as his hand hovered just out of reach of his clipboard. The Winchester’s eyes widened and their mouths hung open in shock. 

“You weren’t nearly as responsive early! When I actually had my notes on hand!” 

Gabriel shrugged and then smirk at the brothers. 

“So you guys wanna get me out of this trap or what?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have updated recently! I've been really busy with school work. I tried to write a little more than usual as a result. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. AND I finally figured out what the big twist of the story will be, but that will come in later chapters. There are still a considerable amount to go.

Listeners, I have just gotten a call from Old Woman Josie. We exchanged pleasantries, you know asked how each other’s lives have been, the latest chants for blood stone circle sacrifices, the usual. Then her tone became serious.   
“Cecil?” she asked. 

“Mmm?” 

“Are you still seeing that scientist boyfriend of yours?” I chuckled a little at this and responded, 

“Of course Josie! He is actually doing some important experiments involving some of those “angels” of yours.” And when I said angels I threw up some quotation marks with my hands, which she of course could not see, so I simply emphasized using the only mean available through audio representation, my voice. 

“I know. The angels don’t like that. They don’t like him. Well, they don’t like him, but I heard them talking Cecil. They say they have a plan for him. Now normally I will agree with the angels on just about anything, what to have for dinner, paint color for the new Old Nightvale Opera House, but Cecil, It doesn’t sound like a fun plan. I think it has something to do with those visitors you were talking about on the show earlier. I’m worried for him. I’m worried for you.” There was a long pause as I sat in pure terror listeners. Then regaining some strength I began slowly,

“Did you hear exactly what they were planning?” 

“Yes, I did actually. They plan to make him-” Then the line went dead. 

“Josie? Josie can you hear me? What are they going to do to my Carlos?” No response. And although I know I shouldn’t get so worked up over something as unbelievable as angels, but Nightvale, I’m afraid. I’m afraid for my perfect scientist. What has he gotten into this time? And now as I try to regather my wits, let’s go to the weekly horoscope. 

Aries- Look out at the sky. Isn’t it beautiful? And deadly. Better stay inside today. In fact, better stay inside everyday from now own Aries. You can never be too careful you know. 

Taurus- You have met some people recently. Perhaps they are good people, with lives maybe some what comparable to your own in some way. Perhaps they are not. Taurus be safe today. Be on the look out for things that don’t exist, such as faeries, unicorns, angels, and mountains. Even if you do believe in them, which you should not. 

Gemini- Today Gemini, you will face an existential crisis. You will ponder the meaning of life, yours and all those around you, and question if it all really matters anyway. Good luck on your quest. 

Cancer- Cancer, today you should have fun. Go out, flirt, and be happy. Then in the midst of your fun realize something seems off. Go home, shower, and be concerned. You’ll be thankful you did.

Leo- There are many who fear your power Leo. Go out and show those puny cowards what it truly means to be afraid. You know what to do. 

Virgo- Nothing is real. That man coming after you with a knife. Psh, figment of your own subconscious. The terror you feel as he catches the back of your sleeve and whips you around for the final plunge of the cold steel blade? Nope. Go on with your day as usual Virgo. Nothing can stop you.

Libra- Shh, you hear that Libra? Oooh they are almost upon you. Why do you think what you did was a good idea? Don’t worry though! Your punishment shouldn’t be too painful. Unless... oh well. Doesn’t matter now that they are right behind you. 

Scorpio- Scorpio you fool. You should be ashamed of yourself. What would your mother say? You know exactly what she would say. For shame Scorpio, for shame. 

Sagittarius- Have you ever though about becoming an astronaut? All alone in space, with no one else around. No one to help if something goes wrong. No one to hear your screams as the dark void surrounds you, engulfs you. Have you ever though about becoming an astronaut? Neither have I.

Capricorn- Silly Capricorn, how many times do we have to go over this? Your supposed shampoo then condition your hair. Reversing the order can lead to dire and often fatal consequences. 

Aquarius- Today was a decent day. Up until your significant other met a couple of strangers and is now threatened by creatures that may or may not exist and have a vengeful and awful plan for both him and the universe. Expect the worst Aquarius, expect the worst.

Pisces- The stars say nothing Pisces. Are you guys not talking anymore? What did you do to piss them off? Oh that old argument again Pisces? Oh come on, the stars said they were sorry. It was that one time and you all were drunk not just the stars. I say give them another chance. 

 

And that concludes the horoscopes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm lazy guys.

The boys stared at Gabriel, eyes still wide. Gabriel scoffed and said, 

“You two idiots look like a couple of fish out of water. Seriously get me out of this thing.”  
“What are you doing here Gabriel?” Sam asked not taking his eyes off the archangel.  
“Oh nothing that concerns you Samsquatch. Or you Princess.” He replied, turning to smirk at Dean.  
“Seriously though, anytime now would be great. I’m tired of standing here. I’ve got stuff to do, people to save.”  
“What do you mean people to save? What’s going on Gabriel? What the hell is this town?” Dean snapped. Gabriel put his hands up in a defensive gesture.  
“It’s just a friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass over head while it’s citizens all pretend to sleep.”  
“What the hell does that even mean?” Dean retorted as Sam sighed exasperatedly.  
“Well he’s not wrong.” Carlos said, speaking up from the corner where he had finally picked up his beloved clipboard. The brothers had almost forgotten he was there. They turned to glance at him as he began to pace, muttering quietly to himself.  
“You ok there Carlos?” Sam asked. Carlos put his hand up, silencing Sam. He scribbled something on his clipboard. He glared at the clipboard then his head snapped up and he stared over at Gabriel.  
“That isn’t your true form is it?” Gabriel blinked slowly, as if he didn’t comprehend the question. He nodded once and Carlos took in a sharp breath. He jotted something else on his clipboard as he muttered I knew it. The Winchesters watched the interaction with rapt curiosity. Something about Gabriel doesn’t seem right. Sam thought idly. He isn’t smart mouthing the scientist. Maybe Dean and I are just the lucky ones then.  
“What makes you ask Doc?” Carlos shrugged,  
“It was just a guess really, based off some of what the Man in the Tan Jacket told me.”  
“Man when I get out of this, I’m gonna give Cas a piece of my mind. He’s messed with matters that don’t concern him one too many times.”  
“Isn’t that what you’re doing though?”  
“Hey that’s different Doc. I’m an archangel. It’s like, my job to mess with you humans.  
“Says who?” Gabriel scoffed at this and turned away from Carlos. He locked eyes with Sam,  
“Let me out of here. Now.”  
“Ouch looks like someone hit a nerve.” It was Dean’s turn to smirk.  
“Watch it princess. Your boyfriend is part of the reason we are all even in this mess.”  
“Cas isn’t- “  
“Gabriel if we let you out will you tell us what is going on. We can help fix it.” Sam interjected quickly. Gabriel glanced over at Sam from the corner of his eyes, and sighed heavily.  
“Sammy you drive a hard bargain. I suppose I could tell why I personally am here but other than that...” He shrugged,  
“Can’t help ya.”  
Sam looked over at Dean, who contemplated for a moment, then nodded. Sam glanced around for a fire extinguisher and jumped back as Carlos presented him with one.  
“Geez man, give some warning before you sneak up on someone like that.” Carlos shrugged and held out the extinguisher. Sam took it, turned back towards the blazing circle, and sprayed the foam over the flames.  
“Watch it Samsquatch, you get white goop in my hair I’ll have to kick your ass.” Sam rolled his eyes as the last flame was put out.  
“So? What are you doing here? What did you mean by people to save?” Gabriel dusted off his jacket and stepped forward. He sighed and pointed over at the scientist.  
“Him. There is a lot of other reasons, but he’s the main one.” The brothers looked over to the scientist. He looked confused. Very confused.  
“I don’t understand... And that’s a very unusual occurrence for me.”  
“Yea well it’s about to get a lot worse than unusual for you if I don’t stop this.”  
“Stop what?” The Winchester’s replied simultaneously. Gabriel sighed and shook his head.  
“This is gonna take a while.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Nightvale? There is an angel in my studio. Or at least he says he is an angel. I can’t see any of the qualities angels are said to possess, such as wings, four eyes, a blinding light, and a terrifying feeling of acceptance and joy emanating from them. He is just sitting here beside me smiling. Is that a smile? It’s more of a smirk I think. Excuse me, Mr. Totally Not a Real Angel, are you smiling or smirking? It’s kind of confusing to be honest with you. I’m not sure if I am to be terrified or... extremely terrified.”   
“Oh Cecil there’s no need to be afraid.”   
“Listeners did you hear that? The Being Who Appears to be Human but May Very Well be an Angel, spoke.”   
“They can hear me Cecil, I’m sure of it.”   
“Well then do you mind if I interview you?”   
“No I don’t mind. Go right ahead.”   
“Thank you. So if you really are an angel where are your wings?”   
“That’s kind of a sore question. I hope you don’t mind but I’m going to pass on that one.”   
“Oookay then. Next question then. Where are the multiple eyes, and unspeakably disgusting emotional outpouring I was talking about earlier?”   
“Well, I’m a human vessel currently. That is, I can’t walk around town in my true form, so I have taken on a kind of human host.”   
“Sort of like the City Council then?!”   
“Yes I suppose you could put it that way. Your city’s council is much more terrifying in their true forms I think. But that’s just from my previous experience with them.”   
“You’ve interacted with the City Council before?”   
“Oh yes. It was a very long time ago however, long before you would care to recall.”   
“Why did you establish contact with them?” The angel laughed at this before answering.   
“Oh there was a variety of reasons. But, the main reason explains why I am here today.”   
“And that is?”   
“Oh I can’t tell you that just yet Cecil. Not yet. All I can tell you, is that when the time comes Cecil, say yes.”   
“Say yes to- Hello? Listeners, it’s gone. The “angel” has left the studio. What do you think he meant by say yes? Hmm... Oh my... Nightvale do you think... Do you think perhaps Carlos... Do you think he’ll ask me to marry him? Oh my gosh. Okay, okay. Ah umm, well..While I try to calm down a little bit let’s go to a message from our sponsors. 

* * * * * 

 

Hello Nightvale. We have been watching you for a long time. A very long time. How long you ask? Well I do not believe your primitive concept of time reaches that far back. This is such a lovely town you have hear, with such lovely people. Your ideas, or rather your lack of ideas when it comes the the tiered heavens and angelic hierarchy disturb us. Oh yes. Us. There are many of us. So many. We want to help you Nightvale. We want to help you to help us help you. That is, in order for us to help you, you have to allow us to. Allow us in Nightvale. Let us help. Just say yes. 

 

* * * * * 

Listeners? That was not at all a message from our sponsors. Our sponsors wanted to let you know of the dangers of incorrectly performed dark magics, not what ever it is that was. What was that?


End file.
